Tropical Storm Alex (2016)
|type = Tropical storm (SSHS)|formed = June 2, 2016|dissipated = June 7, 2016|highest winds = 70 mph|wind type = 1-minute sustained|lowest pressure = 998 mbar (29.47 inHg)|damages = $1 million (2016 USD)|direct fatalities = 0|indirect fatalities = 1|missing = 0|areas affected = United States East Coast|hurricane season = 2016 Atlantic hurricane season|accumulated cyclone energy = Unknown|image location = Ana May 09 2015 1855Z.jpg|image caption = Tropical Storm Alex shortly after becoming fully tropical}} '''Tropical Storm Alex '''was the first named storm of the 2016 Atlantic Hurricane Season. The predecessor storm to Alex brought severe weather to Georgia. It was the first Atlantic tropical cyclone since Hurricane Kate in November 2015. Alex formed from an upper-level low off the coast of Georgia and later nearly became a hurricane as it brushed the east coast. Meteorological History On May 23, a non-tropical area of low pressure formed in the Gulf of Mexico. Slowly moving, this system was in Georgia by May 27. In Georgia, this system produced large amounts of rain and thunderstorms, spreading up to the Atlanta metro area. The system produced heavy thunderstorms and isolated severe weather, including a deadly EF4 tornado reported near Sugar Hill. The upper-level moved eastward, and began to organize itself into a cyclonic shape. On May 28, the NHC began monitoring the upper-level low as it moved off the coast of Georgia. The low slowly moved northeastward before looping back around to Georgia. Due to unusually warm water temperatures and low wind shear, the system began to be monitored for possible tropical or subtropical development. The NHC designated the low "Invest 90L" on May 29. The system did not move much over the next two days as it slowly developed. On May 30, the system was given a 40% chance of development within the next 48 hours, and a 70% chance of development within the next 5 days. Due to the storm's possible tropical cyclogenesis, the NHC organized their first Hurricane Hunters mission of the year to go investigate the system on June 2. By June 1, the system was acquiring subtropical characteristics. The system was was officially classified as Subtropical Depression One on June 2 at 5:00 AM EDT when the Hurricane Hunters aircraft identified a closed circulation. One initially sat at 35 mph winds for 42 hours with little change in intensity. At 11:00 PM EDT on June 3, the system was upgraded to Tropical Storm Alex as it became fully tropical. Alex later underwent a brief period of rapid intensification, and the NHC expected Alex to briefly become a Category 1 hurricane, which would have made it the earliest hurricane in several years. Alex's outer bands caused heavy rainfall throughout the east coast of the United States, causing some isolated flooding in the Carolinas and Virginia. However, Alex peaked with 70 mph winds on June 5 as it was off the coast of Virginia. Alex then slowly weakened over the next 2 days, and became extratropical on June 7 while it was still producing gale-force winds. Impact Impacts from the storm were minimal. The storm did cause $1 million of damage, as well as one indirect death in North Carolina. The predecessor storm produced an isolated tornado near Sugar Hill, Georgia, as well as hail and wind damage. However, isolated flooding did occur in some areas, but no wide-spread flooding occurred. Since overall impacts were minimal, the name Alex was not retired and was re-used in 2022, when it would be retired. Category:Tropical storms Category:2016 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Subtropical Cyclones